


Collaboration

by acethebatdog2039



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, musician au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Durin is the lead singer for the heavy metal band, Oakenshield, after an almost two year hiatus the boys are back signed to a new label company. At a promotion dinner Thorin meets Bilbo Baggins a fellow musician and wounded soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

The twenty something year old stared at the screen of her computer waiting for the clock to turn over. Pulling an all nighter for concert tickets was not a smart idea. But, she wasn't missing out on this tour. No way in hell.

Not Oakenshield's big reunion tour. Not a chance in hell.

When the clock finally clicked over she pushed herself up off the desk. Her fingers flew over the keys as she logged onto the band's website. Music started to play loudly through her headphones. Her boyfriend gave a snort at the sound before he rolled over.

Biting her lip she typed faster trying to find the seats that they wanted for two shows. Happy with what she had she went to queue. Clicking one last time she sighed at her number.

Queue number: five.

Smiling to herself she paid for her tickets and climbed back into bed with her boyfriend.

The face of Thorin Durin stared at the pair from the poster hanging on their bedroom door.

\---

There was a loud banging on his bathroom door. He barely heard it over the music. "You're going to be late," His sister yelled. "Don't make me come in there!" There was some more banging on the door. "Thorin! Come on!"

He reached over and pulled the door open. "Damn woman!" His dark hair smacked against his chest as he pulled the door open.

With a huff she pushed passed him and shut his iPod off. "You need to get going. You're gonna be late!"

"Where?"

"Oh my god, Thorin! How could you forget," she pushed at his chest. "The dinner tonight at the label company, you oaf." She rushed out of the room to go grab his clothes.

He was beyond flabbergasted. How could he have forgotten that! Damn. Damn. Damn.

"I am not your goddamn mother, Thorin!" She grabbed a suit from his closet and threw it at him. "Behave yourself. I'm gonna be late for my shift."

Thorin threw on his suit trying not to fall down as he got dressed. "Dis! Where's Fili?" He was sticking a leg through his pants.

"He's already there, you idiot. They're all waiting for you!" She watched her brother hold himself up on the wall as he pulled his dress pants on. "D said they weren't going in till you where there."

He rushed past his sister into his room trying to find a shirt to put under his dress one. "Why do we have to do this damn thing again?"

Dis rolled her eyes. "Because you're a head headed asshole who needs better publicity, my brother." She didn't make a comment about why... it wasn't as if he didn't know. After the past few years they've been having as a family Thorin needed to have some fun.

She watched as her older brother started to grab his things from his dresser: wallet, lighter, keys, and the coin. With a smile she watched him rub his thumb across it before sticking it in his pocket hearing it click against the lighter. She went up to kiss his cheek standing on her tippy toes just to reach. "I'm proud of you."

Her answer was a grunt. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stepped back from her pulling his hair up in a ponytail. "Aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Rolling her eyes Dis playfully smacked her brother on the arm before leaving. "You're lucky I love you," she said leaving his room.

"Don't I know it."

\---

He took the stairs two at a time as he ran up them. Dwalin and Balin were going to kill him. He was over forty five minutes late. Thorin puffed out a breath of air as he reached the three of them. It still killed him to not see his brother standing with his cousin and nephew.

"Really, Uncle," his oldest nephew shouted. "Damn."

"I know. I know. I'm late." Thorin fixed his watch. "Sorry. I was stuck in traffic," he lied.

Dwalin snorted not believing his cousin at all. "You're lucky we like you or we would have gone in by now. Balin already did. Gone in and made nice with the big wigs." He gently pushed his cousin's shoulder.

How many times has Balin gone in somewhere and make nice for them? Too many for Thorin to count.

"Where is your brother," Thorin asked Fili.

The blond boy shrugged. "Something about class tonight. He wanted to come, but, he has a project due soon."

Squaring his shoulders Thorin nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

The four of them stood out among all the clean shaved and cut men. It was odd to Thorin to see Bofur without his ever preset hat. Even his own hair pulled back into what his sister had called 'the gayest man bun ever,' as she left his apartment. It just made Thorin roll his eyes at her again.

"Do you know any of them?" Fili whispered to his uncle. He made a face when Thorin just shrugged. "Great."

"Thorin Durin!"

He stopped when he heard his name called. Dwalin slammed into his shorter cousin. The man muttered something about hand signals before moving around him.

"Thorin," it was an older man. He grabbed Thorin's hand and shook. "It has been awhile."

"Gandalf." At least there was someone he knew other than his family. "It has. You remember my nephew?" His arm went around Fili pulling the boy to his side.

"I do." The two shook hands. "I heard you lot have a tour coming up."

Fili nodded. "All over the States and Canada. Then to Europe. It's all rather exciting. "

"Ah, to be young again." The two older men shared a laugh. "I wish you luck. I see my new find is here." Patting Fili on the arm the old man went off.

\---

The rest of their night went in a flurry of being passed from one corporate executive to another. It was rather tiresome to Dwalin who abandoned his cousins and friend in favor of the balcony to smoke. Bofur went off and flirted with some of the women... Thorin was just surprised none of them shot him down. That the stand-in bassist was _charming_ of all things.

Thorin kept his eye on his nephew after he had been dragged away. Fili was enjoying the attention of some of the older women. His nephew's face was red either from the blushing or his drink Thorin wasn't sure.

Speaking of drinks. He needed something. Heading over to the bar Thorin felt his palms sweat. He stuck his hand into his pocket grabbing the coin. He kept a tight hold on it as he started towards the bar. He could feel the numbers pressing into his skin.

Out of nowhere a voice rang out and Thorin felt himself stumble. The coin slipped from his hand bouncing across the floor. The taller man muttered a curse hands falling onto the other's shoulders.

"Are you alright," Thorin asked making sure they both were steady before removing his hands. The blond curly haired man looked up. Thorin felt his mouth go dry staring into those stormy grey eyes.

"I'm fine," the smaller man let out a shaky laugh. "Sorry. It was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

Before Thorin was able to speak the man ducked down to pick something up. "You dropped this." He turned Thorin's coin over in his hand before holding it out to him.

"Thank you." He took it before this man could start asking about it. "Thorin Durin, at your service."

The man with the beautiful grey eyes looked back up at him. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He grabbed Thorin's outstretched hand and shook it quickly.

"Looks like you were trying to escape."

Thorin tried not to notice how Bilbo's curls bounced on his head when he laugh. "Well, not really. I was looking for my manager, Gandalf, but, it seems I've lost him again. The downfalls of being short."

"Gandalf?"

"You know him," Bilbo reached up to push some of his curls from his face.

"I do. He gave us our start years ago when we first came over from Scotland."

"Your band?"

Thorin nodded. "My cousins, Balin and Dwalin, my younger brother, Frerin, and I. Balin is our manager now. He was always more of a peace keeper than anything." Thorin tugged at cuff of his jacket.

"Do your other cousin and brother still play with you in the band?"

A simple question shouldn't sting so much. "My cousin does, yes. My brother passed two years ago."

At that Bilbo's face paled. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He reached out to touch Thorin's arm. "I shouldn't..."

Thorin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known." He was sort of surprised that the man didn't know. It was all over the news when Frerin died. Thorin was thankful for at least one person staying out of his family business.

Thorin could feel the man's hand through his jacket. For once he didn't anyone touching him. It was sort of... nice. Thorin cleared his throat.

"Am I keeping you from someone?" Bilbo asked in a shy tone.

"Only a drink."

Bilbo's hand slipped off of his arm. "I'm sorry. I'll let you get that drink."

"Only if you come with me."

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

In the Google search bar a figure typed in the name _Thorin Durin_ and pressed enter. The first two links were to the band's website and the man's page on Wikipedia along with photos and videos under that. Below all of that were links to news articles about the topic's recent trouble with the law and his statement that he was starting treatment for his addiction to alcohol.

Bilbo knew that man's name sounded so familiar. Turning the sound on his laptop on Bilbo clicked on one of the videos waiting for it to load. While he was never a huge fan of heavy metal himself he could appreciate the taller man's voice.

It didn't hurt that the said man was... pretty damn handsome too.

Feeling his cheeks turn red Bilbo turned the video off closing his internet browser before shutting his computer down. He felt the bubbling feeling in his chest again as he thought of the tall, dark and handsome man who gave him his phone number last night.

"Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo threw the blankets off of him. "Come in, Frodo."

His nephew pushed his bedroom door open rushing in. The thoughts of the heavy metal man left him and replaced with the dark hair boy in his arms.

"I missed you, lad." Bilbo kissed the top of his head. "Did you have fun last night?"

Frodo nodded. "Sam and I watched scary movies all night and had pizza. Did you have fun at your party?"

"Sounds fun." Bilbo ran his fingers through the boy's curls. "I did."

"Did you make friends?"

"I sure did. His name is Thorin."

Bilbo laid back in the pillows with the boy clicking the TV on. Soon enough Frodo stole the remote and changed the channel. Bilbo didn't even care he just checked the news on his phone as the boy flipped through the channels.

"Uncle Bilbo! It's you!"

Bilbo looked up from his phone and spotted himself on the TV. The entertainment news anchors were talking about the dinner he went to last night.

"You looked handsome, Uncle Bilbo."

He chuckled at his nephew's comment. "Thank you, lad." Frodo laid his head on Bilbo's chest as he changed the channel again. With a little sigh Bilbo closed his eyes listening to his nephew giggle at the cartoons he found as if the last few months had never happened. 

\---

"Where we going," Frodo asked as he held onto Bilbo's hand looking up at the tall buildings.

"I have to pick up something from Mister Gandalf, Frodo." He held on tight to the boy's hand as they crossed the busy street. "Then we'll go for lunch."

Frodo's face broke into a smile as he bounced up and down. "Are we going to where you work?" Bilbo picked the boy up when there were too many people on the street.

"Sort of."

Frodo's arms went around his uncle's neck as the man walked. "Are you going to write another song?"

Bilbo shrugged one shoulder. "I'm going to try, yes."

"About Ma and Da?"

Bilbo stopped and stepped aside for others to pass them. "Do you want me to write them a song?" He gently ran his finger across his nephew's cheek. "Because, I'll try."

"I wanna do it."

"Alright."

There was a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead before he started walking down the street again. Bilbo kept a tight grip on Frodo has they walked. Frodo rested his head against his uncle's cheek.

"Are we gonna see your new friend," Frodo asked.

One more street to cross and they would be at the building. It was a good thing too Frodo was a heavy little lad.

"Don't know. Alright Frodo I have to put you down now." Putting the boy down he pulled the door open once they reached building.

It was only the second time he had been here Bilbo was just happy he was able to find it again.  This recording studio was one of the nicer ones he had been in. Frodo wandered off to go look at some of the things in glass cases while his uncle went to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf Olorin said he had left something here for me?"

The pretty girl behind the desk smiled at him and nodded. As she was looking for it Bilbo took the moment to look around a little better. Awards for the recording team hung on the walls or sat in the glass cases Frodo looked at.

"Here you go, sir." She handed him the small black case with a smile.

"Thank you, dear." Opening the case he found CDs with no names on them. Odd thing for Gandalf to leave for him. Flipping through them he found a simple post-it note stuck to one of them.

Written in Gandalf's neat writing were the words: _Just try._

Very odd indeed. 

Closing the case up he nodded at the girl and thanked her again. Frodo rushed over when his uncle called for him. He took the older man's hand as they started off to leave. Frodo reached for the door but someone beat him to it.

"Ow!" The door smacked Frodo in the head as it was pushed open. Tears welled up in the boy's eyes pulling his hand out of his uncle's to rub his head. "Ow! Ow!"

"Frodo!" Bilbo reached down to pick up the boy. He started to rub his nephew's back moving them away from the door.

"Bless me." A low grumble of a voice reached Bilbo's ears. "I'm sorry, lad." The large man he met last night at the party stepped inside. "So sorry."

Frodo buried his face in his uncle's shoulder crying. Bilbo looked up at the troubled face of Thorin Durin. The man was biting his lip unsure of what to say. The two adults just shared a look with one another before Thorin broke eye contact and looked at the floor.

With a small hiccup from the boy Bilbo asked if he was okay. There was a small nod before Frodo pulled his face away. Tiny hands rubbed the tears away from his cheeks.

"That hurt."

If it was possible Thorin looked even more distressed. 

"I know it did, laddie, but it was an accident." Bilbo pushed some of the dark hair from the boy's face. "Someone wants to say they're sorry." 

Frodo turned to look up but he had to tilt his head to see Thorin's face. His uncle was only as tall as the man's chest. "Whoa... he's tall," the boy whispered.

Bilbo had to agree.

"I am so sorry, laddie." Thorin swallowed. "Are you alright?" Thorin held out one of his big hands to the boy.

Frodo nodded before reaching up to touch the knot on his head. "Yeah." He reached down to give Thorin a high five. "It's okay." A smile finally reappeared on Frodo's face.

There was a chuckle from the man and he was able to relax once the boy smiled asking to be put down. The little one reminded him of when Kili was a child. The boy threw his arms around Bilbo's legs leaning against him. Not wanting the boy to be afraid of him Thorin bent down offering him his hand again.

"Nice to meet you, little one. I'm Thorin."

Frodo looked up at his uncle then at the man in front of him. With another smile he reached out to grab two of Thorin's fingers to shake. "I'm Frodo Baggins."

"I did not know you had a son, Bilbo."

"I'm his nephew!"

Thorin chuckled. "Nephew then."

\---

With Frodo running around with his friends in the backyard Bilbo pulled out the black case filled with CDs. He loaded one of them into his laptop pulling his headphones back on. Opening iTunes he started the first CD.

' _Aright. What am I doin? It's a bloody harp not a guitar.'_ The recording of Thorin chuckled. ' _Just kind of go for it? I can do that.'_

The voice and music took him a bit off guard. Bilbo never would have thought a man like Thorin Durin would be one to play the harp. Thorin started to hum as he played. Bilbo found himself tapping his fingers against the keys as the man started to sing.

' _Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old...'_

Bilbo closed his eyes getting himself lost in the man's voice as he sang. He even found himself humming along with Thorin as he sang. A smile slipped on his face his face when Thorin laughed at the end of the song.

Grabbing his phone Bilbo pulled up Thorin in his texting window.

_So, the harp?_

The answer to his simple question made the curly haired man laugh loudly. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my rush to get this chapter to you all I didn't give it to a beta reader. So, all mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo share a cup of tea.

\---

_So, the harp?_

He stared at the text for a few moments before typing out a message back. It was simple and the only thing that popped into his head.

_Damn._

Thorin didn't want to know if Bilbo was laughing at him. He had a feeling the other man was anyway. Biting his lip he looked at his phone again as if willing Bilbo to reply.

_Why the harp?_

_My mother taught me._

He looked over to the old frame photo of his mother and him when he was young. He was sitting on her lap picking at the strings of her harp.

_Then I can't pick on you if that's the case._

Thorin shook his head at the message. It didn't stop his sister from teasing him about his unknown to many talent.

_Lucky me.  How's Frodo?_

There was a pause in the reply worrying him that he crossed some sort of line.

_Oh, he's fine. He's off on an adventure with his best friend. Running around the backyard trying to fight a dragon. I feel bad for Sam's dog. He gets to play the part of the dragon. How are you?_

A simple question shouldn't be so hard to answer. He had started a few replies only to delete them all and start over. He settled finally on a short answer.

_Alright. You?_

_Going over some notes Gandalf left for me today. The label is pushing me to start on another album. Hard to do now that I have a child to raise._

_I can understand that._

He set his phone down to look for something to drink. He was digging in his fridge when he heard his phone beep again. Finally finding a bottle of water Thorin went to grab his phone. It wasn't a message from Bilbo but one from Dwalin. Sending a quick message to his cousin Thorin grabbed his guitar.

_Want to get drinks tonight?_

Dropping on his sofa he started to pick at the strings. He stared at the coin sitting on his coffee table as he played. Thorin chewed on his lip as he played thinking over a whole host of things as he did. His eyes darted to his phone has he played. Five simple words to others could mean a good time but to himself it made his skin itch.

With a shake of his head Thorin let his fingers relax against the strings of his guitar. With a sigh he put the guitar down. He grabbed his phone staring at the screen. An envelope sat at the top of his screen.

_We don't have to get drinks. Tea. Besides I don't have a sitter. I can't really leave him home alone. Did I scare you off?_

Thorin drummed his fingers over the top of the phone before he hit reply.

_No. I was working on a new song. Sorry. Tea sounds lovely. Where at?_

\---

"Frodo, it's bedtime. You've had your story." Bilbo pulled the blanket up around his nephew's chest. "Two of them." He leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead. "Now sleep. You have school tomorrow, lad."

Frodo pouted from his bed sticking out his bottom lip. "I wanna stay up with you."

Bilbo made sure to turn on the boy's night light. "Maybe Friday night. Goodnight, lad. Happy dreams."

"Night Uncle Bilbo," Frodo still pouted pulling at his blanket.

Slowly he shut the bedroom door before he raced to the kitchen. Thorin would be here soon. Putting the kettle on the stove he leaned against the countertop drumming his fingers against it. The pressure to start writing again was great.

He rubbed his forehead sighing heavily. Bilbo shook his head. Maybe he should call Thorin and just cancel tonight. With another shake of his head he dug through his pocket looking for his vaporizer. He leaned his head back against the cabinet as he took a deep breath off of it.

The pounding on the door broke his train of thought. Pushing himself off the counter he headed towards the door. At least the man had the smarts not to ring the door bell. Taking one more hit off the vaporizer before dropping it in his pocket he opened the door.

Wrapped up in a leather jacket was Thorin Durin. His long hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked as unsure as Bilbo felt.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice." The taller man smiled.

"I gave you perfect directions." Bilbo stepped aside letting him in. "Not my fault you have a poor sense of direction."

Bilbo caught the smell of tobacco when the man moved past him. Seems he wasn't the only who had a smoke before showing up.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. It's not much. Best thing I could find once I moved over from England." Bilbo shut the door leaning against it.

"I still live in the same apartment from when I moved from Scotland. Now, that's not much. My living room can fit in your doorway."

Bilbo's eyes crinkled when he laughed. "Then why don't you move?" He lead them into the kitchen.

"My brother and I shared that apartment. Even without him it's home. Just a little quieter now. Dwalin has asked me to move in with him as well as my sister. I just can't bring myself to do it."

"I felt that way when I packed up my parent's house after my mother passed. It's hard." Bilbo grabbed two mugs getting them ready for the water. "You have a sister? Please, sit." He pointed at the table with only three chairs around it.

"Yes, Dis, she's a nurse over at Bellevue working in the ER." Thorin sat in the chair that allowed him to see Bilbo. "She does the night shift. When her boys were little I use to watch them for her after her husband died."

Bilbo barely had the tea bags in the cups when the pot whistled.

"How old were they?"

Thorin sat back in the chair rubbing his fingers through his beard. "Fili was no more than five, so, Kili must have been a newborn if not a little older."

Carefully pouring the water into the mugs Bilbo sighed sadly. It made him think of the little boy sleeping down the hall and what his little Frodo had to go through at the same age. Putting the kettle back on the stove. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They're good boys. They don't let it define them. They've worked through it. Having Dis as a mother helps with that."

Bilbo set a mug down in front of Thorin before he sat across from the man with his own. Bilbo looked at his mug before back up Thorin who was already drinking from his. "Can I say something?" He waited for Thorin to nod before speaking. "You don't seem to be the type to just..." He sighed letting his hands curl around his mug. "Share information."

Thorin rubbed his eyebrow nodding in agreement. "It's true. It's just..." There was a broke chuckle from the man. "Nice to talk to someone who isn't family for once." Thorin picked at the woodwork his thumb nail. "They treat me like I'm gonna break. It's tiresome."

"I don't think you're going to break."

"Then you don't know me very well."

"I would like to.

\---

Fili's head was resting on the table his snoring filling the room as they were waiting for Balin. Thorin was starting to fall asleep himself leaning on the table. Running a hand through his hair Thorin dug through his coat looking for his phone.

"Hot date, cousin?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He did send Bilbo a quick text telling him that he might be late for lunch.

"It is date. I can tell." Dwalin curled his hands around his coffee cup. "From the look on your damn face." Even Bofur was laughing. Dwalin elbowed Bofur. "He's got a date." The two started laughing again when Thorin turned his head. "Your ears are turning red. What's the matter," he teased.

"It's not a damn date."

"Who's got a date?" Fili sat up and rubbed his face yawning.

"Your uncle." Dwalin elbowed his friend as they both laughed. "Ah! Look how red he's turning."

"Wait uncle has a date?" Fili rolled closer in his chair to his uncle. "She is pretty? No, wait. Don't tell me. Is she blonde? Or... or..." The younger man laughed when his uncle pushed him away.

"I do not have a date. It's just a friend."

"Ya wouldn't be turning so red if it was just a friend," Dwalin leaned back in his chair.

Crossing his arms over his chest Thorin refused to speak to them till Balin showed up. It didn't stop the others from trying to push the man's buttons. Every now and then he would mutter that they were all assholes but that was about it. He did keep texting Bilbo... just avoided telling the man what his band mates were saying.

"Alright, lads, I have the tour planed out." Balin laid out a map on the table. "Giving days for travel, rest, and holidays we should be done with the US tour by the start of February."

Fili's head dropped down on the table. "February? We're gonna die on that bus!"

"Your mother wanted you home for Christmas, lad. Two weeks off for Christmas and a few days off for Thanksgiving. I can't speak for the others, lad, but we're not as young are. Besides, you weren't around for one of the tours we did. Your uncle lost his voice halfway through. Not a pretty sight."

"Let's not have a repeat of that," Thorin rubbed his face. "What about the other tour?"

"Oh, the Canadian one will be a bit easier."

As Balin went through the tour planed Thorin zoned out checking his phone every now and then. He had a few messages from Bilbo. _We're almost done. Still want to have lunch?_

_Wouldn't miss it for the world. See you in a bit._

Thorin felt his lips curl into a smile at the message staring back at him. He ignored the comments and snickering from the others pocketing his phone. He kept telling himself that lunch wasn't a date... it wasn't.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no beta. The response to this story has been a bit overwhelming to me. I just get super excited every time I see an email. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has dinner with the family.

\---

The last few weeks went by in a blur for Bilbo. Between dinners, lunches, and tea with Thorin and all the time with Frodo he couldn't get anything down on paper. Writer's block is what Thorin called it. Whatever it was it was driving Bilbo crazy. Thorin had even taken some time to try and help him.

 _'Write what you know. What you feel_.' More tips from his heavy metal friend.

Nothing seemed to help. He was drawing up blanks every time. With one arm leaning on his piano top and one playing with the keys he was feeling the frustration grow again.  Sitting up with a huff he grabbed his note book. What in God's green earth was he going to write about let alone _sing_ about?

With defeated sigh Bilbo stood from the piano leaving the empty notebook and pen there. With his phone in hand Bilbo went to make himself some tea. Pulling out his vaporizer he took a few pulls as he made tea. He was trying too hard he knew.

As the water began to warm Bilbo rested against the counter. He hummed the song he heard Thorin play on the harp a few nights ago to himself as he waited. Thinking of the tall man his face broke into a smile. Tabbing his thumb against the countertop Bilbo counted the notes in his head as he hummed.

The ringing of his phone in the other room caused him to jump. Rushing to get it he smiled at the screen. _Call from_ _Thorin Durin_ displayed across his screen.

"Thorin? Hello?"

There was a moment before anyone answered. _'Is this Bilbo? This is Dis, Thorin's sister.'_

Bilbo felt his face turn red. "Oh, hello," he said quickly trying to figure out why she was calling. He rocked on his heels just downright confused.

 _'Yes, hello, I've been trying to get my brother to ask you over for dinner for the longest time, but, he's being a huge chicken shit about it. So, I'm doing it for him. What do you say? Bring your nephew.'_ She didn't give him a chance to answer before she kept talking. _'It would be lovely to meet the man who stole my brother's heart.'_

Bilbo's jaw all but hit the floor. "I don't know about stole," he shuttered around the words. "He called me lovely...?"

The woman laughed so hard Bilbo had to pull the phone away from his ear. _'You should hear yourself. You sound like Thorin!'_ She laughed some more. ' _Dinner at his apartment tonight at seven. My boys will be there so your nephew will have someone to play with while I grill you.'_ She paused for a moment. ' _I'm kidding. It'll be lovely to have you both.'_

"I... ah, yes. Dinner would be great." She gave him the address which Bilbo wrote down in the notebook sitting on his piano. "I will see you at seven." Bilbo frowned. "Do I need to bring anything? Wait, does Thorin know?"

There was another laugh from the women he's never met. _'He doesn't. Just you and your nephew, dear. See you at seven.'_ She hung up before he could get another word in.

\---

She let herself into Thorin's apartment like she always does. Out of habit Dis always came to check on her brother once a week if she hadn't heard from him. Too many times had she found him passed out on the floor for her liking. Thankfully that wasn't the case anymore. It didn't stop her from worrying about her older brother.

Tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear Dis looked around the apartment. While she knew Thorin had stopped drinking it didn't keep her from checking to make sure the house was dry. She always felt a surge of pride when there was no bottle of booze to be found each time. With a happy nod she spotted his phone with a devious smile Dis came up with a plan.

Sliding the phone on a photo of her boys smiling greeted her. Knowing that Thorin would be pissed she went ahead anyway. It was easy to find Bilbo's in Thorin's phone he was top of the man's texting list. She didn't read any of them... she wasn't that noisy. Pressing the call button she waited for the man to answer.

_'Thorin? Hello?'_

Oh, Thorin was going to be pissed at her.

\---

"You did what?" He yelled standing in the doorway of his bedroom in nothing but his jeans. He was still holding the towel he was just drying his hair with. "Dis!" Thorin yelled again. Her brother's face was red and now just from the shower he just exited.

"You were being a pussyfoot about it!"

"You went into my phone! Called... Bilbo! I have to apologize," he muttered. Tossing the towel over his shoulder he went for his phone.

"It's not like I asked him to take you out. Just asked him over for family dinner. That's all. Besides from what you've told me he doesn't have a lot of friends. It would be good for him," she gave him a look. "And for you."

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know what's best for Bilbo now, sister?"

"No, just you."

\---

The rest of his day went in a blur for the blond. He was nervous and thought about calling to say he couldn't make it about ten times. His biggest mistake of the day was telling Frodo about the dinner... now they had to go.

Getting across Brooklyn at time would be hell so they left early. Wrapping Frodo up in his coat and even a hat they set off leaving the house remembering to grab Frodo's book bag at the last second filled with a few toys, change of clothes, and coloring books anything to keep the lad busy on the bus.

He still wasn't comfortable with driving in such a busy city along with being on the wrong side of the road...according to Bilbo that is. Getting Frodo settled on the bus Bilbo pulled out his phone sending a quick text.

_We're on the way. It's alright if we show up a bit early, yes?_

Bilbo turned on the tablet for the boy handing it Frodo. "Only till we get there, ya hear?" Frodo nodded starting to play one of his many games.

_That's fine. I could have picked you up._

Bilbo smiled at the thoughtfulness of the man.

_I don't have a car seat for Frodo. Besides, you don't have to do that. Really._

Bilbo smiled when Frodo showed him the puppy on the screen. "Very cool, lad." He dug through the boy's bag grabbing his notebook opening it up.

_My sister invited you to the house. The least I could have done was pick you up. I'm sorry by the way._

Bilbo shook his head rolling his eyes at the man even though Thorin couldn't see it.

_Sorry that she invited me or sorry that she stole your phone and called you a chicken shit?_

The reply was instant. _She called me a chicken shit? That damn woman._

He laughed to himself at the man's reaction. _She did, yes, but, you haven't answered my question._

_No, I'm sorry that... never mind. I can come get you at the stop if you want._

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the text. He wanted to comment that he was a grown man and didn't need an escort to the house but it would be nice not having to worry about keeping an eye Frodo and where was going at the same time.

_That would be lovely. We're on bus 85._

\---

Grabbing his leather coat Thorin left the apartment before his sister and her boys could comment. It was a quick fifteen minute walk from his apartment to the bus stop but he wanted to get there early in case Bilbo and Frodo's bus arrived early.

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes out grabbing one and his lighter once he was outside. He wanted to have one more before the little boy showed up. Like with how the boys were raised Thorin vowed to never smoke in front of Bilbo's nephew.

He dropped his lighter back into his pocket letting it click against the keys and coin in his pocket. Thorin leaned against a building wall near the bus stop waiting checking his phone every now and then. Taking one last drag he dropped it to the ground when the bus pulled up. Stomping it out with his boot he made sure to be in view when the dirty blond man and his dark haired nephew stepped off the bus.

"Bilbo!" He sticks his arm in the air giving them a little wave.

Thorin shoved his hands back into his coat as they made their way over to him. The man was trying to fix the little boy's book bag with no success.

"Frodo, hold still, lad." Bilbo sounded exasperated. "You're all twisted." He just took the bag off the boy and carried it himself. Bilbo looked up at Thorin giving him a gentle smile. "Thorin."

What Thorin did not expect was the boy throwing his arms around his legs. "Mr. Thorin!" Frodo cried happily.

There was a chuckle from the tall man."Hello, little one." He reached down to remove the boy from his legs causing the boy to laugh. He gently lifted Frodo into his arms. "Did you have fun on the bus," he asked the child.

"I did!" He could finally see the man's face. "Uncle Bilbo says you have nephews too but no puppies."

"I do, yes. Fili and Kili. Sadly, no puppies." He chuckled adjusting his hold on the boy. It had been a long time since he carried any small child. "Uncle Bilbo," he greeted the man with an edge of teasing in his voice.

"Mr. Thorin," the shorter man said a small smirk gracing Bilbo's face. "Lead on," he gestured.

\---

Frodo declared that he wanted to walk into the apartment and not be carried 'like a baby' as he started to wiggle in Thorin's massive arms. The little boy did grab Thorin's hand as they walked wanting to be as close to the man as he could.

It was strange to Bilbo to see his nephew like this. Accepting of this large man so quickly. Maybe it was Thorin's way of getting the boy to giggle and chat on a mile a second.

"When you go inside, Frodo, ask Dis 'Where's my supper?' as loud as you can. Can you do that?" The little boy nodded quickly. "Good." Thorin grab his keys unlocking his front door.

"Thorin! That's unbearably rude."

Thorin laughed harder. "Oh, it'll be fine, I promise. It's payback for her stealing my phone."

Thorin pushed the door open and the small child rushed in.  He heard his nephews mutter something about a cute tiny child.

"Where's my supper?" Frodo asked with his tiny hands on his hips. Not only did Thorin start laughing but his nephew's did as well.

"Thorin Dáin Durin!" Dis came out of the kitchen with her own hands on her hips. Her face was red and she looked unhappy, beyond unhappy Bilbo thought. She threw a dish towel at her older brother. "That is not something you teach a child!"

Frodo broke down laughing at Mr. Thorin's face. Bilbo just rolled his eyes looking down at the floor as his friend was being scolded.

Bilbo pushed past Thorin into the apartment. "I am sorry, Dis. He wouldn't listen to me." Bilbo sighed dropping Frodo's book bag onto the ground. "He is right pigheaded."

The woman laughed. "I like this one, brother!" All traces of anger left her beautiful face. Bilbo could see Thorin in her features. The same kind blue eyes, her nose was smaller, and her cheeks were the same ones that were hidden under her brother's beard. She came forward pulling the shorter man into a hug.

Damn it, she was taller than he was. Bilbo hoped that Frodo would at least be taller than him when he finally grew. Bilbo gave an uneasy smile as she hugged him hard.

"Alright, alright, let the man go. You're gonna break his damn ribs, Dis." Thorin shut the door behind him making sure it was locked. He didn't want little Frodo getting out and lost. He gave a huff disappointed that his joke didn't go as well as he wanted.

"Bilbo these are my boys, Kili and Fili." They each came closer to shaking the man's hand. "Kili is my youngest he studies at Juilliard." Dis beamed with pride. Kili turned the same shade of red that his uncle just was.

"This is Frodo." Bilbo pointed to the boy that was now climbing all over Fili. "It is nice to finally meet you, Dis."

Dinner went well enough they laughed, joked, and told stories of many things over their meal. Frodo told them of his day at school and for once ate everything on his plate. Bilbo made a mental note to ask DIs how she did that.

It was after dinner was over and plates cleared that Dis and Bilbo spoke quietly of Thorin's early days in New York. That she was only sixteen when her oldest boy was born when her brothers had moved without her. Thorin had come back home to Scotland to take care of her and to be there for the birth of her son. How he talked their father to letting Dis marry her boyfriend and move to States with him and Frerin.

They all lived in this apartment together barely fitting. Thorin and Frerin sharing a room again like they had when they were growing up.

"Thorin had to be admitted into the hospital once when I was still in nursing school. He worked himself to exhaustion several times."

"Yes, please, let's not tell him that!" They heard from the kitchen as the man was washing the dishes.

Dis shook her head at her brother. "He was working three jobs at one point. Hardly time for the band, but, they were all struggling."

Bilbo smiled around his wine glass. "You all made it. It's what made you a stronger family. He loves those boys."

Thorin popped his head out of kitchen. "They're my boys. No matter what." He went back in as quickly as he came out.

Dis laughed. "I swear if I didn't carry Kili I would think he was Thorin's. They look so much alike. Kili looks like Vili. Acts like him too."

"Really? Fili reminds me of you, Dis." Putting his glass down and nodded when went to pour more wine into it.

Frodo came running down the hallway at a breakneck pace. "Uncle! Kili and Fili want to know if it's okay if I watch... Kili what is the word?" He yelled.

"Netflix!" Shouted the young dark hair boy.

"Yeah! Please Uncle! I've been good." He smiled his big blue eyes shining.

"Did you do your homework?" Frodo nodded. "Feed the fish?"

Frodo frowned. "...We don't have a fish."

"Then alright! Nothing scary. I doubt Kili will come to sleep with you if you wake up from nightmares." He yelled as the boy ran out of the room.

Dis poured more wine in her own glass. "He's a wonderful boy, Bilbo."

Bilbo nodded in agreement. "That he is." He smiled sadly lifting his glass to his lips.

"I do not wish to ask..."

By that time Thorin had joined them with a cup of coffee. He sat next to Bilbo leaning his arm on the back of the man's chair.

"His parents drowned while boating in the spring." Bilbo sniffed looking at the table top. His hand rubbed his forehead trying to hid the fact that wanted to cry. Bilbo barely heard them both give their apologies for their loss. He felt a large hand coming to rest on his back rubbing it slowly. Bilbo sniffed looking over at Thorin. "Thank you," he whispered softly to the man.

"I think you've done a wonderful job with Frodo." Thorin said softly. "He's a bright boy."

Bilbo chuckled. "He needs someone who has far more patience than I." Bilbo reached up to rub his nose on the back of his hand.

"I feel the same with Kili and Fili and they're grown," Thorin admitted. "It takes time, I guess." His hand didn't leave Bilbo's back he just gently rubbed small circles as he spoke.

Dis smiled into her wine glass as she watched the two in front of her.

\---

"Thorin, you don't have to do this. We can take the bus," Bilbo whispered holding a sleeping Frodo to his chest.

"You are not taking the bus." Thorin was fighting with the child seat that he had borrowed from his neighbor. Happy that he finally got the seat in he moved to the side to let Bilbo put Frodo in the car. "Besides, I'd sleep better knowing that you made it home in one piece."

Bilbo felt his face turn red at the man's comment. Thorin put Frodo's bag in the car gently closing the door as he could.

"Reminds me of when Kili was a baby. Use to drive him around when he couldn't sleep." He even opened Bilbo's door for him. He waited till Bilbo was settled then he shut the door gently as well.

Thorin folded himself into his car closing the door harder than he wanted. Both men turned to look at the boy still sleeping in the car seat. Nodding happily Thorin started the car pulling out of his parking spot.

Bilbo curled in the seat leaning his head against the headrest watching the man drive. "I had a good time tonight." He saw a small smirk spread across his face. "Your sister is lovely. She cares a great deal about you."

Thorin shrugged. "I would hope so. She is my sister after all." There was a hint of amusement to his voice. He looked over to see the slight glare. "No, I know what you mean."

The drive was quiet in-between Bilbo giving him driving directions.

"Don't want you getting lost... again." Thorin just rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked once they pulled up in front of Bilbo's home.

"Anything."

Thorin gently lifted Frodo from the car letting the boy snuggle against his shoulder. Bilbo remembered the last moment to grab the boy's bag. He quickly unlocked the door letting them all inside.

"Um... I want to ask if you would be interested in going on a date with me," he muttered softly. His hand gently cradled the boy's head as they walked. Frodo was so small against Thorin it made the five year look even younger.

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a moment in the dark hallway. "A date?" He felt his face and ears turn red. "I haven't been on one of those in years."

"Same," Thorin's voice was tight.

"I," his voice started to crack. Softly clearing his throat he tried again."I would love that."

Even in the dark Thorin's smile was bright. "Wonderful," he sounded breathless.

Bilbo swallowed hard gently laying his hand on Thorin's arm slowly dragging the man down the hall. "Let's get him in bed," he went back to whispering. Bilbo lead Thorin through the house slowly turning a few lights on as they went.

Thorin entered the boy's brightly color room slowly and gently lowering the boy into the bed. Thorin pulled the blanket over the boy. He slowly back up leaving the room. Bilbo bent down pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead.

"Love you, laddie." Bilbo turned the nightlight on before he slipped out of the room closing the door.

He found Thorin sitting in the living room eyes closed. Bilbo smiled gently walking towards him. "A date, huh?" He lowered himself onto the sofa next to him.

"A date," Thorin turned his head opening bright blue eyes trailing them down Bilbo's face. "If you want."

"I already said yes, Thorin." He reached out laying his hand on the man's thigh.

"Then can I ask you one more thing?" Bilbo nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

He swallowed hard. "Never thought you would be such a gentleman." Bilbo moved closer turning himself so he was facing the larger man.

"I have my moments."

"Here I was going to kiss you first."

A small appeared on Thorin's face.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, too lazy to send to people. Sorry it's taken so long to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo dragged him out of the boy's room down the hall by his elbow. He shoved Thorin onto the couch climbing on top of the much larger man. Hands buried themselves in Thorin's long dark hair giving it a tug pulling him closer again. There was something that sounded like a groan from one of them, which, Bilbo did not know.

Calloused hands pulled the button down that Bilbo had worn to dinner out of his pants shoving his hands under it feeling the soft skin of Bilbo's back. Thorin's mouth tasted of the coffee he had after dinner and the cigarette before they left the man's apartment. Bilbo found himself wanting more pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth. This time Bilbo was sure the groan came from him.

Blunt nails dragged down the small of his back pulling Bilbo closer to Thorin's chest.  His fingers tugged Thorin's hair freeing the dark strands from its pony tail. Thorin leaned back against the sofa breaking the kiss reaching to undo Bilbo's shirt. Long fingers ran through the light blond curls on the smaller man's chest.

Thorin licked his lips pushing the shirt off of Bilbo's shoulders. His thumbs ran over Bilbo's shoulders feeling the goose bumps raising across the smaller man's skin. Thorin swallowed hard looking up at the hazel eyes his hand curling around Bilbo's shoulder pulling him down for another kiss.

Thorin felt Bilbo's hands run along his scalp twisting the black and silver strands in his fingers giving them a gentle tug. His lips parted opening his mouth up again for Bilbo to invade his mouth.

The kiss was over far too soon for Thorin's liking as Bilbo removed himself from his lap. He reached out trying to catch Bilbo's hand. His brows knitted together licking his lips again wondering if Bilbo was rethinking all of this. 

Bilbo gave the man a small smile. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Thorin pushed himself off the sofa reaching to take Bilbo's hand letting the man lead him down the hall. They passed Frodo's room moving deeper in the house past another room to what Thorin figured was Bilbo's room.

The door gently shut behind him and Thorin turned to find Bilbo leaning against it. The streetlights cased a soft light in the room showing the uneasiness of the man in front of him. Bilbo licked his lips looking at the floor before looking back up at Thorin.

"I have to ask this before..." he waved his hand between them, "This and the date isn't going to just going to be a onetime thing." His voice wavered. "I can't... I don't do causal." 

Thorin nodded in agreement stepping closer to Bilbo. "Same." Fingers gently ran down Bilbo's arm. "We leave in three weeks sadly. I'm not going to be back till Thanksgiving."

Bilbo's arms went around his waist. "I know. But, that's what phones are for." He dropped his head against Thorin's chest. "Then you'll be home for Christmas." He felt Thorin's arm slid around his back. "I think I can handle it if you can." There was a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"I think I can." Thorin

"I expect a few dates when you're home." He felt the rubble from the man's chest under his cheek.

"At least."

\---

Bilbo's shirt was on the floor of his room along with Thorin's. The man's leather jacket was tossed onto the chair across the room the small clay coin lying under the chair forgotten. Bilbo's hand ran along the man's tattoo that went from his collar bone to just above the waist line of Thorin's jeans.

Bilbo felt Thorin jump when his fingers on the man's right side run down a thin long scar just under the man's ribs. A large hand caught his before he could follow the rest of it. Thorin muttered something against his lips moving his hand away from the scar.

So Bilbo traced the pattern of the large oak tree covering the other side of Thorin's chest following the pattern of dark ink and round the nipple before going back down again. From what he could tell with little light it was a beautiful piece of work and Bilbo couldn't wait to see it in his full glory in the morning.

\---

The gasp bounced off the walls filling the room drowning out the larger man's moan. Bilbo dragged his nails down Thorin's back burying his face in Thorin's shoulder. His pants and muttering of the man's name were muffed by Thorin's skin. Bilbo bit down to keep himself from shouting loudly feeling Thorin shake above him.

_"Bilbo."_

\---

He rolled over in the bed expecting last night to just be a wonderful dream hazel eyes opened spotting the familiar leather coat in the chair singling Thorin's lack of departure. Bilbo was somewhat disappointed that the larger man wasn't still in the bed with him and he wondered where the larger man had gotten off too. Quickly checking to make sure the door was shut before he climbed out of bed Bilbo threw on some clothes before going in search of the man.

He heard laugher coming from the kitchen.

"Easy, Frodo," he heard the deep chuckle from Thorin. "Good job." The little boy was nestled in one of the man's large arms. Bilbo watched from the door way as the two looked as if they were making breakfast.

"Do you think Uncle would like this?" There was flour in Frodo's hair.

"I'm sure he'll love it." Thorin adjusted the hold he had the boy. "How many do you want?"

"All of them!" Bilbo bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"You can't have them all, love, you have to save some for your Uncle."

Frodo dropped his head on the man's shoulder thinking. "Two! Can I have two?"

"Yes, you can." Thorin loaded two pieces of what Bilbo could tell was French toast onto a plate for the boy. "Sit at the table, please." He set Frodo down giving him a plate and fork. "Want some milk or juice?"

"Please!"

Thorin spotted Bilbo hovering by the door and smile gently at him. Bilbo's mouth went dry seeing the man in a half open shirt and rolled up sleeves in the clothes he wore last night. Getting the little boy settled at the table with both a glass of milk and juice Thorin went to make a plate for Bilbo.

"Good morning."

"Morning, you didn't have to make breakfast." Bilbo said sitting across from Frodo at the table.

"I didn't have to, but, I wanted too."

\---

The plans for the day were to go to zoo but it was a rainy Saturday while Frodo was upset not being able to go, but, he spent the day snuggling with Thorin and Bilbo on the sofa watching movies. After detangling himself from the pile on the sofa Bilbo went to check on the laundry he had started before they turned their latest movie on.

Returning from the basement the sight of the two sleeping snuggling on the sofa he just had to snap a photo with his phone. He quickly set it as his background on his phone. He slipped into the kitchen to get lunch started setting his phone on the counter.

He put the kettle on the stove as his phone started to ring. Grabbing it he didn't know the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello? This is Bilbo."

' _Bilbo? Thank God.'_

"Dis? What's the matter?"

_'I haven't seen Thorin since he left with you last night. What time did he leave?'_

Bilbo frowned stealing a peak in the living room seeing the tall man still sleeping with his nephew on the sofa.

"Um, he's still here."

_'Really?'_

"He... stayed the night."

_'Oh thank God. He okay?'_

"He's watching a movie with Frodo. Well, he's a sleep right now."

_'When he gets his ass up make sure he calls me. I've been worried all night.'_

\---

He felt a gentle kiss to his forehead then his cheeks before his eyes opened. It took a moment for the blue eyes to adjust to dim light of the room spotting a pair of hazel eyes above him. His arm held onto the little body still sleeping on his chest.

"Hey," he rumbled softly. "What time is it?"

Bilbo brushed some hair from Thorin's forehead. "A little after four. You both slept through lunch." He chuckled. "That's rare for Frodo to miss a meal." He pressed a kiss to Thorin's lips. "Your sister called me."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "How?" He yawed stretching is one leg out. "I didn't think she had your number. Knowing Dis, she stole it from my phone."

Frodo started to wiggle a little against Thorin's chest. Thorin ran his fingers through the boy's hair to calm him down.

"She sounded pretty worried I would call her." Bilbo slowly removed the boy from the man's chest. "Hopefully tomorrow I can take him to the zoo. He's been looking forward to it for weeks." Bilbo cradled Frodo against him.

"Am I included in this date to the zoo?" Thorin dropped his head against the arm of the sofa.

"Weren't you today?"

\---

_'It would have been nice to know that you were going to be staying at Bilbo's last night.'_

Thorin rolled his eyes sitting out on the front step of Bilbo's house with a cigarette hanging between his lips. "I'm not a child, Dis. I don't need to tell you were I'm going all the time."

' _You don't have to be an ass about it, either. I was worried about you.'_

"You don't have to worry about me."

' _I don't like you living alone, Thorin. That apartment is too big for just you. Why don't you move in with me and Kili?'_

"Because I'm fifty-five and I don't need a babysitter. Tell me what you really want to say." He took a drag off the cigarette hanging between his lips. "You don't trust me."

His sister didn't say anything for a moment. Thorin heard rustling on the other end of the phone. Dis must be at work.

_'I never said that.'_

"And you didn't have too. I know you check the apartment every time you come over, Dis. I'm not an idiot. I didn't tell you about staying over last night because I didn't think I was going too."

She sighed softly and he heard a thump as if she knocked her head on a wall.

_'Did you sleep with him?'_

"Now, that is none of your business. I gotta go Bilbo is making dinner."

_'Thorin--'_

He hung up the phone shoving it back into his pocket of his coat pulling out his pack to have another cigarette. Putting his lighter back in his pocket he didn't hear the typical click of it hitting the coin. He quickly checked his other pockets not finding it.

"Shit."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should find myself a beta. Proud of myself for getting this done quickly. Thank you all for the kudos and love. <3


	6. Chapter 6

\---

He wiggled in the bed with a sigh snuggling closer to the chest his face was buried in. Large hands ran down his back rubbing small circles into his skin. Bilbo hummed gently pressing a kiss to Thorin’s collarbone. “Do we have to get up?”

The great bear of a man chuckled above Bilbo smiling as he could feel it rolling through the man. “Sadly, yes. Your nephew should be up soon.” Thorin ran his fingers down Bilbo’s back gently petting the smaller man.

“I should have let him stay the night at Sam’s,” Bilbo whined kissing Thorin’s chest. He ran his fingers over the tattoo on Thorin’s arm tracing the pattern of the large raven on his right forearm his finger traced the beak gently. Bilbo found himself falling back to sleep slowly.

“Come on, love, we have to get up.” There was a kiss to the top of his head. “There’s a little boy who wants to go to the zoo today.”

Bilbo groaned softly but sat up anyway. “Remind me why I didn’t let him stay at Sam’s,” he said rubbing his eyes.

“Because we’re going to the zoo.”

“That’s right. That’s what I get for being a good uncle.” He tossed the blankets off of his legs. Turning his head Bilbo watched the bear of a man stretch in the bed with a smile. “You sleep alright?”

“Great. Best sleep I’ve had in years.” He still didn’t get out of the bed. He rolled grabbing onto Bilbo’s pillow.

Bilbo shook his head leaving the man there heading for the shower. “You better be dressed when I get out.” All he got was a grunt.

Stepping out of the bathroom Bilbo sighed happily at the sight in front of him. Frodo was snuggled into the man with his head on Thorin’s shoulder both had fallen back asleep. The smaller man almost didn’t have the heart to wake them.

Trying to get his curls under control Bilbo tried to come up with a plan to get the two out of bed. Knowing what to do for Frodo was easy he had done it many times. But, this bear that he was sharing his bed with was something different.

Pulling the blanket off the bed the little boy whined loudly burying himself deeper in Thorin’s hold. Tickling the boy’s feet Bilbo smirked watching the five year old wiggling and whine again.

“No Uncle. No,” he muttered trying to pull his feet away.

“Come on, lad. Time to get up. We’re going to the zoo today.”

That woke the boy right quick. “Zoo,” he exclaimed happily right in Thorin’s ear. The older man jumped eyes shooting open as Frodo jumped from the bed racing down the hallway to get dressed.

“Mahal's beard,” Thorin muttered sitting shaking his head. He shot a glare at Bilbo once the ringing in his ears stopped.

“I told you to be dressed,” Bilbo laughed trying to get out of the reach of the larger man as he reached to grab Bilbo. He was dragged anyway back into bed getting pinned by his lover.

“If I wasn’t already a little deaf in that ear I am now,” he growled playfully bending down to kiss Bilbo. “Brat.”

“Old man,” Bilbo chuckled.

“I’m only a year older than you,” he kissed Bilbo again if only to shut him up.

“Ew!” Thorin jumped back and off of Bilbo as if he was caught on fire.

Thorin’s reaction caused the smaller man to laugh. “You have nephews! Are you telling me they never caught their uncle kissing someone?”

“I haven’t dated since Fili was born,” his face turning red from embarrassment rubbing his hand across his beard trying to hid the blush racing up his ears.

Bilbo made a small noise but didn’t say anything. He could understand that after all. Family came first. Pushing himself up he pressed a kiss to Thorin’s forehead watching as Frodo’s face wrinkled at the kiss. “That’s what makes you a wonderful uncle, Thorin. Thoughtless to a fault.”

Bilbo climbed out of bed going to tickle Frodo again causing the boy to run away giggling. “I’m going to get you, laddie!” Giggles and laughter could be heard down the hall.

Thorin finally pulled himself from Bilbo’s bed with a sigh. He hoped and wondered if what Bilbo said was true. Everything he had ever done was for Dis and her boys. Finding his clothes that Bilbo had so thoughtfully washed the night before Thorin pulled his jeans back on before going to wash up in the bathroom.

Stepping out with his mane of hair tied back and face washed he pulled on his shirt reaching for his coat. Spotting something on the floor he sighed deeply. The clay coin rested heavily in his hand. Relief spread through his veins.

He found it. Thank the Maker. Running his finger along the coin Thorin slipped it back into his coat pocket sighing as he heard the click as it fell against the lighter.

\---

Thorin couldn’t remember the last time he was at Central Park Zoo, it had to be when Kili and Fili were still both very young. He had almost forgotten how much fun it was going to the zoo with a small child. Seeing the wonder on Frodo’s face as he ran from animal to animal asking his uncle to read all the information to him before running off to the next one.

“Uncle! What’s that?” Frodo asked pointing to a large cat sleeping on the rocks.

“That’s a snow leopard, Frodo.”

The little boy started to climb on the little railing of the fence. “Pretty!”

Thorin stood close as Frodo tried to climb higher on the fence. “Easy, little one,” he spoke softly. “Here,” He gently took a hold of Frodo putting him on his shoulders. “Better?”

“Yeah!” Frodo’s tiny hands wrapping around Thorin’s neck.

“Don’t choke him now, Frodo,” Bilbo looked up chuckling at his nephew. As the pair walked away down the path towards the next animal Bilbo took a quick picture sending it to Dis.

_He has always been wonderful with children. He was more of my father than my father was._

Before Bilbo could type out a reply Dis texted him back.

_Get a picture of him with the bears._

Bilbo snorted trying to hide his laughter.  

\---

Lunch was a picnic under one of the many trees in Central Park Thorin was resting against the tree with his eyes shut just happily listening to the other two chat away about the day so far. The two grew quiet and for a moment Thorin had thought he had fallen asleep under the tree. Opening his eyes he felt something climb on top of him.

It was little Frodo.

“Thank you for coming with us to the zoo, Uncle Thorin.”

A smile spread across his face. “You are very welcome, little one.” Thorin ran his fingers through Frodo’s curls. “Do you like your new toy?”

The little boy nodded. “I love him!” The new stuffed snow leopard was safely tucked away from small dirty hands post lunch. “He’ll go on my bed next to my bear!”

“Really? You have a bear? Kili had one when he was little too.”

“Seems, I have one too,” Bilbo muttered. That earned him a glare from Thorin.

“I’m not a bear,” Thorin said softly causing Bilbo to laugh harder.

“What does uncle mean?” Frodo looked between the two of them.

“Nothing, laddie, I’m just teasing Uncle Thorin.”

Frodo frowned. “That’s not nice, Uncle Bilbo. You said people shouldn’t tease each other.”

It was Thorin’s turn to hide a smile watching Bilbo’s face fall.

\---

“Alright, Frodo, you be a good lad for the Gamgee’s. Have fun with Sam.” Bilbo kissed the top of the boy’s head. “Thanks again, Gaffer.” He gave them a wave as he stepped out of the house crossing the street back to his.

He had a date to get ready for.

A date. He wondered what Thorin was doing at this moment.

\---

“Dwalin!”

The cousin rolled his eyes. “You’re fine. You look good. It’s not like you don’t know the man.”

Thorin poked his head out of his room, “You’re not helping.” He whined a little. “It’s been over twenty years since I’ve been on a date.”

“That’s your own fault.” Dwalin took a drink from his tea.

“Says the man who has been married three times,” Thorin said with a huff going back into his room.

“Not all of them were my fault!”

“Tell that to ex number two!” Came the fast answer. “I have nothing to wear!”

“Are you sure you’re the man in this relationship?” A well aimed pillow came flying out of Thorin’s bedroom. “You’ve slept with this man, for Maker’s sake. You’ll be fine.”

Thorin came back out into the living room standing in front of Dwalin arms wide showing off his outfit.. “How’s this?”

“You showed me that already.”

Thorin groaned. “I should have called Balin.”

Dwalin grinned. “But think you’re having much more fun with me.”

“I hate you,” he growled going back into his room to fix his hair.

\---

Bilbo was fixing his collar of his shirt when his phone beeped.

_I’m on the way._

He grinned a little typing out a reply.

_See you soon. Drive safe._

His hands were sweating and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He had a good twenty minutes before Thorin showed up.

_Are you nervous? Because I am._

Oh thank God, he wasn’t the only one. Breathing out a sigh Bilbo typed another message.

_I am. It’ll be okay. Stop texting me. I want my date to show up in one piece._

He got one last answer from Thorin a little smiley face. That damn man was going to be the death of him. A smoke before Thorin showed up would help he thought. Calm his nerves a bit. Vaporizer in hand Bilbo hopped up on the counter humming to himself as he smoked.

\---

Tugging on his jacket Thorin jogged up the front steps of Bilbo’s house. He stared at the green front door for a moment before raising his hand… the door opened on it’s own. There stood Bilbo wearing that smirk that Thorin couldn’t help but find attractive.

“I heard the car pull up.”

Thorin swallowed looking over his date. “You...uh… look good. Not that you don’t always look good.” His face turned red. “I’m going to stop talking now.”

Bilbo chuckled softly even though he was turning red too. “Thank you. You look great.” He was able to hide the blush by turning to lock his front door. “Did you find a place to eat?”

“I have. I’ve lived in this city for almost thirty years and I’ve been to a handful of the restaurants here and this one is my favorite.”

“Didn’t you work in one?” Bilbo followed Thorin down the stairs to the car.

“I worked in two.” Thorin opened the passenger side door for Bilbo. “One was more like a bar than a restaurant. Did that and worked as a high rise window washer.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow as he slipped into the seat. Thorin just shrugged as he shut the door. He watched the taller man walk around the front of the car appreciating the way the man moved in front of him. Just what was he going to do when Thorin went on tour?

Thorin slipped into the seat turning the car on.

“Is that when Dis had to take you to the hospital?”

Thorin shook his head pulling away from the curb. “No, Dis didn’t come to the States till I was  thirty. Fili had just been born and she was still living with my grandparents in Scotland. I went out there to bring her, Fili, and Vili here.”

“What about your parents,” he asked setting back in the seat.

“Mum died when Dis was a baby and Dad stopped showing up sometime after that, but he was there when Dis had Fili. The one of the few times I saw him after we moved. My grandparents ended up raising us. We moved from Glasgow to Edinburgh when I was fifteen. We lived next door to Balin and Dwalin.”  

Bilbo reached out laying his hand on Thorin’s thigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know about your Mum.”

“It’s alright. I just get upset about it knowing that Dis didn’t know what kind of woman she was.”

“Kili was born here?”

Thorin nodded turning the corner. “He was. Kili never got to meet his father, sadly. Vili died in a car accident just before he was born.”

Bilbo frowned tracing a little pattern on the man’s leg.

“Dis was almost done with school and I wanted her to finish so Balin and I took care of the boys while she went to class. Balin was lucky he got himself a good job when we came here. He was able to take a little time off to help me with Kili and Fili.”

“What was Dawlin doing?”

“He was working construction dragging my brother along with him when they had an opening.”

“Was Frerin not willing to work,” Bilbo asked. They very rarely talked about the past and Bilbo found himself wanting to know more about this man.

Thorin huffed out a laugh. “Nope, He wanted everything to be handed to him. Didn’t want to work for any of it.” Thorin covered his hand with his larger one. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear about this.”

“I do! They’re your family, Thorin. They mean everything to you. I find myself lacking in family as of late,” he muttered softly looking down at his lap.

“If Dis has her way you’ll never be lacking in family again.”

Hazel eyes ran over Thorin’s face. “Just Dis?”

There was a smirk that gave Bilbo the shivers. “Not just Dis.”

\---

They drove for a bit longer before pulling up to the restaurant they parked in the back Bilbo gave the taller man a moment to stretch before he started walking.

“Bofur’s brother owns this place. He use to be our tour chef then he got married.” Thorin laughed reaching down to take Bilbo’s hand. “Welcome to Moria’s.” He said with a smile opening the door for him.

The inside of the restaurant was well light with bright colors, the walls covered in photos ranging from the rolling hills of Scotland to the band.

“You have three platinum records,” Bilbo asked quietly. Thorin just shrugged. “ _Three?”_

“It’s just a number, Bilbo,” he laughed looking around for someone. “Bombur!”

A large red headed man came their way. “Thorin! You old bastard!” The two laughed as they hugged quickly knocking their foreheads together. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” He pushed Thorin in the shoulder.

Thorin just shrugged again. “Bombur, this is Bilbo.”

Bombur bowed his head. "Bombur Moria, at your service. Very lovely to meet you.”

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” The two shook hands. “A lovely place you have here. “

“All my wife’s doing, let me tell you. I just cook.” The large man chuckled. “Come, sit. Thorin a coffee? For you, Bilbo?” Bombur sat them away from the rest of the patrons placing two menus on the table for them.

“Please,” Thorin pulled his leather jacket off before sitting. “Tea?” He asked looking at Bilbo.

“Oh that would be lovely,” Bilbo sat with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Be right back,” he left them alone.

Bilbo opened the menu happily to find favorites he had grown up with along with the Scottish cooking. Thorin rustled for something in his coat to pulled out a pair of glasses. The younger man chuckled softly.

“What?”

“I was right. You are an old man,” he teased.

“Only a year older than you,” Thorin muttered looking though the menu.

“Yes, but you’re using reading glasses. What’s next a hearing aid?”

“I’ve been saying that for years!” Bombur picked the right time to return with their drinks. “Deaf old bastard.”

“You are not helping,” Thorin growled. The two other men just laughed and chatted away.

“Give me your best English dish, Mister Bombur.” Bilbo handed the menu over with a small laugh. “I trust in your cooking ability if you’re able to keep this one alive.”

“Found yourself a smart one, you did Thorin.” Bombur took Bilbo’s and then Thorin’s. There was a grumpy sound coming from the taller man. “I know what you’ll order. You order it every time. So, don’t give me that!”

Bilbo laughed again as the rounded man walked away. "He knows you too well,” he took a drink of his tea. Putting the mug done he hummed happily. It was perfect. He reached across the table taking Thorin’s hand.

He ran his tiny fingers down the ring finger and up the middle moving along with the skin over the ring the man wore. Thorin turned his hand over letting Bilbo run his fingers over the callused palm. A small smile spread across the man’s face his eyes closing letting himself get lost in the feeling.

“Not bad for a first date, huh,” Bilbo whispered his fingers running up Thorin’s wrist. “It’s selfish of me I don't want you to leave for your tour."

“If I tell Balin I’m not going he might skin me alive,” Thorin reached up to pull his glasses off putting them on the table. “I would say come with, but, you have Frodo.” Bilbo hummed running his fingers along the man’s palm again. “We’ll make it work. It’ll be over before you know it.” Thorin gently took a hold of Bilbo’s hand bring it to his lips pressing a kiss to his hand. “You’ll see.”

\---

“That was wonderful!” Bilbo leaned against Thorin as they walked through Central Park. “Bombur taught you how to cook?”

Thorin dropped a kiss to the top of Bilbo’s head. “He did. What about you?”

“Oh my mother did.” His arm went around Thorin’s waist. “She was a wonderful cook. I don’t think I can ever get her fish and chips right. Mine turn out a bit soggy. It’s a shame really.”

“I must ask, what was it like being an only child?”

Bilbo looked up before shrugging one shoulder. “Rather lonely really. I was a bit of an oddball growing up. Didn’t have a lot of friends. Spent my time reading books and running through the fields by our house.”

“Frodo’s parents?”

“My cousins, actually. His father was my second cousin on my father’s side. I could draw you a tree but it would take awhile. My father was the oldest of five and my mother was the oldest girl of eight.”

“Wow,” Thorin chuckled. “My father was an only child. All my cousins are either second or third. But, I don’t have no where near what you have.”

“Are you close to the ones you have?” Thorin nodded. “Then you're one up on me. Are you named after anyone?”

“I am. After my six-time grandfather. My cousin Dain has a son named Thorin.”

“How old is he?”

Thorin thought about it for a moment. “Almost sixteen, I believe. He and Dain live with my grandfather in Scotland.”

“Your grandfather is still alive?”

“Oh, that old bastard is too stubborn to die. I’m hoping when we do the Europe tour we can be in Scotland around his birthday. Dis and Kili were going to come with us for that.”

“My goodness. How old?”

“He’ll be hundred this year.”

“Dis would never forgive you if you miss that!” The two laughed as they walked trading stories of their families and their wild younger years.

Stopping in front of the lake Bilbo turned in his arms. “Thank you,” he buried his face in Thorin’s chest.

“For what?”

“For everything,” he pulled Thorin down for kiss. “Wanna go home?”

Thorin hummed against Bilbo’s lips. “Thought you would never ask.”

\---

Bilbo hung up the leather jacket in the hall closet frowning at the holes he found in the well worn leather. “This coat is so old! Why do you keep it?”

“The boys gave it to me for Father’s Day years ago.” Thorin rested one hand on the wall as he pulled off his boots.

“Oh, well I can understand that then.” Bilbo removed his own shoes making sure the front door was locked. He cleared his throat. “Do you wish to stay the night?  Frodo is staying with Sam and his family tonight… I didn’t want to jump to conclusions.”

“Bilbo,” he spoke softly. “We’ve done this part already. Remember? No need to be nervous.” He cupped the man’s cheeks gently rubbing his thumbs over them. “If we sleep together or not it doesn’t matter to me. I just wish to spend time with you.”

“Oh… you sap!” They both chuckled. “Then play by ear?”

“Fine with me.”

Bilbo detangled himself from the man taking his hand leading him down the hallway. Mentally kicking himself for not having anything for Thorin to wear to bed he remembered the man didn’t seem to care what he wore. Nothing to Thorin was perfect.

There was a smack to his behind. His yelp was drowned out by a roar of a laugh.

“You brute! Just for that I’ll change in the bathroom!” Bilbo grabbed his nightclothes heading straight there.

“Oh,” the bear of a man pouted. “No fair.”

Bilbo stuck his tongue out at him even though it was childish and his father would scold him for it. Stepping out of the bathroom Bilbo stopped in the doorway. In his bed was, from what he could see, a naked Thorin with his reading glasses resting on his nose hair pulled back with a book that he found on Bilbo’s nightstand.

Heart beating wildly he couldn’t remember why he even picked on the man for the glasses in the first place. Climbing onto the bed he pushed the book out of the way settling himself in Thorin’s lap.

“Can I help you,” Thorin purred looking at him over the rim of his glasses.

“You can,” Bilbo dropped the book back on the nightstand. He grabbed Thorin’s hand as he reached up to take the glasses off. “Leave them on.”

\---

Unlocking the door he sighed pushing it open. Flicking the lights on he sighed again as the apartment lit up. A place once so full of life was empty and lonely. He missed Bilbo’s warmth and Frodo’s giggles. He missed little Fili and Kili running through the halls. He missed his sister standing in the kitchen cooking for an army. He was alone with nothing but a ghost of an younger brother. The brother he failed.

Shutting the door with his foot he wondered if his sister was right. If it was it was time to move. To find a different place. A part of himself unable to part with this place. It had been his home for the past twenty nine years.

Dropping his keys on the table he looked around again. Maybe it was time after all.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I got a tad long winded again. Thank you for all the kudos! Thanks for sticking with the story! Hopefully another update soon!


End file.
